


If I Die Young

by JamesBestGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, Drabble, Gen, Infinity War Win, One Shot, Peter and Tony - Freeform, Poor Peter, Poor Tony, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBestGirl/pseuds/JamesBestGirl
Summary: Team Avengers defeat Thanos, but will they realise that a certain spider is missing?





	If I Die Young

Peter watched as the Avengers all smiled and laughed in triumph after defeating Thanos, finally the battle was over, everyone was back, and the world was returned to its normal state once again. He watched as his vision got fuzzy, hearing Tony ask where he was and Steve telling him Peter had headed to look for Shuri, that he was off somewhere with her. The pain in his chest making it harder and harder to breathe, each breath feeling like his last, the tingling sensation in his fingers replaced with numbness.

 

“Mr Stark” Peter gasped, his small whisper wisped away with the gentle breeze. Peter called again and again, each time getting quieter until it was just his lips moving and nothing but air coming out. He could feel a tear slide down the side of his face and land on the ground where he was lying, he could just about make out the arrows that were planted in his chest. His mind filled with anger and pain and hopelessness. He had failed again, Mr Stark had trusted him to help them, to be an Avenger and here he was the same as before, dying. At least this time he wouldn’t have to feel the guilt of seeing Mr Stark's face filled with disappointment, hell he couldn’t even bare to look at him the first time. His hearing went next, his ears filled with white noise, his vision still blurry. He prayed to every god out there that Mr Stark would forgive him, that he would see that he wasn’t just some stupid kid that got himself killed, after all today was his birthday and that was his one wish, so why shouldn’t it come true. Peter cried as he felt his senses go, his vision darkening. He felt like he was swaying, rocking from side to side on a ship, he felt safe, he felt peace. He could hear whisperings of I love you, I forgive you and it’s okay to let go, it sounded like Tony. Peter focused on that as he let go, giving in to the darkness that called him. One minute he was there and the next, he was gone. 

 

Tony could hear her before he could see her, talking to Peter about her latest tech. Tony spun around to congratulate Peter, the kid had done well today after all, if it wasn’t for him Tony would be dead three times over, the kid had his back and had certainly proven himself worthy of being called an Avenger. However, when Tony turned around he was met with Shuri and Wanda talking about her tech with Vision just behind them. 

 

“Where’s Peter?” He asked looking at them both quizzically. Shuri shrugged. 

 

“I thought he was with you guys” She replied before getting back to talking with Wanda. Tony felt his heart slow to a stop, his breathing heading towards a faster pace. 

 

“I thought you said he was with her” Tony spoke harshly. Steve looked at him with his usual confused puppy face. Deciding he would be of no help he voiced his question to everyone. “Where is Peter?” His concerned voice silencing everyone. They all looked at each other hoping someone would know. He watched as Bucky closed his eyes, unsure of what he was doing Tony glared at him until he would speak. 

 

“There’s someone over there, human, they’re barely breathing.” Bucky said pointing towards a mass of body’s, before quickly making his way over to it, Tony three steps ahead of him. Tony looked around hoping, praying that who ever it was it wasn’t him, he all but screamed when he saw Peter in his blue and red suit lying limply on the ground, arrow heads sticking out his chest. Within seconds Tony was by his side, cradling the boy just as he had what had been years ago for him but only days ago for Peter. 

 

“No, no, no. C’mon kid, you can’t die on me again.” Tony sobbed as he rocked him back and forth, clutching his near lifeless body. “I’ve got so much more I wanna teach you, your supposed to be better than me, you’re not supposed to die. You’re not allowed to die, you have so much to live for Peter.” Tony spoke each word becoming heavier and heavier in the air, harder and harder to say. He could hear the others getting help, agreeing on a best plan of action, but he didn’t care all he could focus on was his kid dying in his arms. His kid. He had been a mentor to Peter for so long it didn’t even feel like that anymore, this superhuman boy had become a son to him. He watched as the kid cried, pulling him in as tight as he could despite the arrows, hoping to comfort him in some way.

 

“I’m so sorry Peter, I was supposed to protect you not the other way around. You’re the closest thing I have to a son and I love you.” Tony whispered into his ear. He felt Peter’s heart slow, he could tell that he was in pain and that nothing was going to stop what was about to happen, they had found him to late. What was going to happen was inevitable. 

 

“It’s okay now, everything is gonna be okay…” Tony took a breath before continuing. “It’s okay to let go, I understand, and I forgive you, I hope you can forgive me... You can rest now.” He whispered, and like that he was gone. Alive one minute and gone the next. Tony leaned over covering Peters body from the harshness of the world, sobbing into his chest, not caring about the arrow piercing his cheek. The rest of the team watched as he died, tears streaming silently for a fallen hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed this little one shot, it snuck up on me in a dream and I just had to write it.


End file.
